Forever
by SugarHigh80
Summary: COMPLETED!When Tintin dies of a brain tumor and Captain Haddock is saying his goodbyes, Tintin's spirit appears out of nowhere. When they get home to Marlinspike, Tintin reunites with his sister, Ivi, who he hasn't seen in 15 years. When Ivi is kidnapped, Tintin believes that Sakharine is behind it, but, it's actually an enemy of Ivi's...Crossover with Harry Potter later in story.
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT?!" shouted Tintin.

"That's the truth. I'm not lying," said the doctor.

Tintin just found out he has a brain tumor. He began to shed tears. He had faced many challenges, but he was not prepared for anything like this. Soon, he began to cry harder. Captain Haddock tried to comfort him.

"It's alright, lad. Everything will be alright in the end." said the sailor cooly.

"I hope so, Archie." answered Tintin. Captain Haddock accepted being called "Archie", even though he didn't like being called that.

"The operation is tomorrow at noon. But, you have to stay here tonight. And the recovery is for two days." explained the doctor. Then, a nurse came in.

"Mr. Tintin, your room is ready." said the nurse.

"Can I visit with the lad for a little while?" asked Captain Haddock.

"Yes. That's when visiting hours are over in one hour." explained the nurse.

"Thank you," answered the Captain.

As they went up to the room, Tintin fell asleep in the wheelchair. When everything went black, he had a dream of the day his mother died.

_ Her heart rate was very slow. She was very pale and weak. _

_ She was dying._

_ "Mama, are you there? It's me, Tintin." asked a concerned 10-year-old Tintin, holding a small white puppy. _

_ "Yes, baby I can hear you." said his dying mother._

_ "Mama, please don't die." said Tintin, trying to hold his tears back._

_ "It's okay, baby. Everything will be okay in the end. I promise." said his mother._

_ "Cross your heart?" asked Tintin._

_ "Cross my heart," she said. Then, she closed her eyes._

_ "Mama?" asked the concerned young Tintin._

_ No answer._

_ "NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! PLEASE! MAMA!" sobbed Tintin._

_ Hearing the shouts, Georges, Tintin's father, walked in._

_ "She can't be! She can't be dead!" shouted the young boy. He hugged the young Snowy very tight, making him yelp. A nurse came in and covered the lifeless body of Tintin's mother._

Then, Tintin woke up.

It was the day of the operation. Captain Haddock was standing in the corner of the room.

"Captain, what time is it?" asked Tintin.

"Noon. The doctor should be here soon." answered Captain Haddock.

Chills went down Tintin's spine. Then, the doctor walked in.

"It's time," the doctor said. Tintin got into the wheelchair. As he wheeled through the operating room doors, he began to feel afraid. When the doctor put the mask on and he began to feel tired, the last thought that went through his mind was if he'll see everyone again. Captain, Chang, Thomson and Thompson, Castafiore, Calculas, Snowy, and Nestor. Then, he fell asleep.

**Few Hours Later**

The doctor walked into the waiting room, looking for the Captain. Captain Haddock spotted him right away.

"Is the lad okay? Where is he?" asked Captain Haddock.

The doctor had a solemn look on his face.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Haddock. He's dead." whispered the doctor. The Captain began to cry.

"Can I go say my good-byes?" sniffled the Captain.

"Of course. The morgue is in the basement." explained the doctor.

"Thank you," sobbed Captain Haddock.

When he got to the morgue, he spotted Tintin's quaff very easily.

"Goodbye, old friend. I'll never forget you. Never." sniffled Captain.

_ "I'll never leave you,"_ whispered a voice that sounded just like Tintin's.  
Then, a figure appeared. It looked just like Tintin.

It was his spirit.

_ To Be Comtinued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Zoe here! Here's the next part of the "Forever" series! Enjoy! Thx for the positive reviews on the first one! It's going to be a bit more heart warming now!**

**BTW, "Milou" is Snowy. I'm calling him that cuz I just love calling him that! Just letting all of you know!**

* * *

"Tintin? Is that you?" asked Captain Haddock with shock in his voice.

_"Heh, yep...here I am..."_ said Tintin.

"But...how?" asked Captain.

_"When I woke up, I found myself at my old apartment, and my deceased mom and dad were there. They told me I was dead, and they gave me two options: one, I can go up to heaven, and never come back, or two, I can stay on Earth with you and the others until you and the others die, which won't be for a very long time..and I didn't want you to be full of sadness for the rest of your life, so I said I wanted to stay on Earth...and here I am, and I promise, even in the most darkest hours, I'll never leave your side...or anybody's side." _explained Tintin. This made the Captain cry. But, for a split second, the Captain completely forgot about the others. What will he tell them?

"What am I going to tell the others? Should I-" asked Captain Haddock.

_"How's about we surprise them when we get home?" _interrupted Tintin.

"Heh, alright laddie...we'll suprise them." chuckled "Archie". Then, Tintin gave the old sea-captain a little kiss on the cheek, giving him goosebumps on his arms, obviously because spirits have very low body temperatures. And, it made Captain Haddock blush.

_"I'll see you back at Marlinspike, okay, Captain?" _said Tintin.

"Okay. I'll see you later, landlubber." said Captain Haddock.

* * *

When Captain Haddock and Milou were back at Marlinspike, Captain Haddock was trying his very best not to smile as he walked through the doors. In the parlor, Thomson and Thompson, Chang, Bianca Castafiore, General Alcazar, Calculas, and a young girl Captain Haddock didn't know. The young girl looked around eighteen, with long wavy ginger hair, and was wearing an ocean blue sundress. She looked like Tintin, but with silver colored eyes.

"Where's Tintin? Is he alright?" asked Chang with worry in his voice.

"I'm afraid not...he's...dead..." cried Captain Haddock using fake tears and trying not to smile.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"WHAT?! Senor Tintin, DEAD?!" exclaimed Alcazar.

"Oh no! This is terrible! Tintin's dead!" shouted Calculas.

"NOO!" shouted the Thom(p)sons.

"No! He can't be dead!" whined Zorrino.

Chang was sobbing.

The girl was crying so hard her eyes were red.

Castifiore fainted.

_"What's all the fuss about?"_ asked a voice. Then, Tintin's spirit appeared.

"TINTIN?" asked everyone.

_ "Yeah, it's me. Just, well, a spirit."_ Tintin said.

The girl walked up to Tintin.

"Tintin? Is it really you? It's been almost 15 years since we last saw each other." whispered the girl.

_"I know, Iv..I know..." _said Tintin

"You know her?" asked Captain Haddock.

"Of course he does...I'm his little sister, Ivi" said the girl.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Well, there ya go! The second part of the series! Hope you enjoyed it! I hope to see some good reviews! Took me all night to work on it!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Zoe again! Here is another part of the Forever series! Hope to hear some more great reviews! I am trying SOOOO hard not to make this series VERY, VERY, VERY long!**

* * *

"Did you just say 'sister'?" asked Captain Haddock.

"Yeah, he's my big bro...we were separated when dad was...was...m-murdered.." said Ivi. She whispered "murdered", because she couldn't bear remembering that day. She then burst into tears. Tintin tried to comfort her.

_"Hey, it's alright, Ivi...Mom and Dad are alright..."_ said Tintin, hugging Ivi, which sent chills down her spine.

"How do you know they're okay?" asked Ivi.

_"Because, I saw them...they told me they miss you, and that they watch over you..." _said Tintin.

"Really?" sniffled Ivi.

_"Yeah... and, if you need to, Captain will let you stay here as long as need to... and the others, too...right, Captain?" _asked Tintin.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can figure something out for everyone...even...Miss Castafiore..." grumbled Captain Haddock.

"Oh! Thank you, Captain Shamrock! I think I should sing!" said Castafiore. "_Ahhh, my beeaauuutyy! Past compare, these jewels I wear..." _

Everyone covered their ears. They couldn't bear listening to her singing.

"Blue blistering barnacles! SHUT UP!" screamed Captain Haddock.

"Well, I never!" said Castafiore, offended.

"Is he ALWAYS like that when he's angry or something?" asked Ivi.

_"Most of the time," _answered Tintin.

Ivi began to smile. She now knew life will be great now, even though her big brother was a ghost... but what she didn't know was that an adventure was brewing... And she will be pulled into it...

* * *

**Later that Night...**

It was cold that night, not because of Tintin's body temparture, it was because it was almost fall. Ivi was trying her best to go to bed, but she couldn't, because she felt like an intruder was in the manor. Soon, she grabbed her flashlight and a gun Tintin gave her for protection, since he doesn't need it, because, well, he can't die twice! She looked around downstairs, and nothing.

_"Nothing. But I swear, I heard something" _she thought.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and then, something covered her nose. Soon, she felt woozy. Then, she fell asleep. The last thing she saw was a man with bleach blonde hair.

The next morning, nobody knew where she was. But then, they found a letter saying they bring Red Rackham's treasure they discovered 8 years ago, or they'll never see Ivi again. Tintin started to panic.

"Why would they take Ivi?" asked Captain Haddock.

_"Because they must know I'm dead...But how do they know about Ivi?" _wondered Tintin.

"That lad, I don't know...But I think I know who's behind this..." said Captain Haddock.

_"Who do you think it is? Hang on..." _said Tintin. He noticed a feather on the floor. It was about the size of a falcon's. Tintin and Haddock looked at each other.

"Sakharine!" they shouted at the same time.

But, it was actually an owl's feather.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this one! I am going to add more adventure...I can't wait to hear what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**again! Here's part 4! This one is going to be REALLY cool! Please Review! I love to hear positive reviews!**

* * *

Ivi was starting to come around. She tried to move her hands, but they were tied. Tight. The room was dark. The only light was coming from the sun, which was shining through the window, but it was dim.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Ivi." said a voice.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" exclaimed Ivi.

"Heh...if you say so." said the voice. The person stepped into the light. The person looked around nineteen, and had bleached blonde hair, and grey eyes. Ivi recognized the young man very easily.

"Malfoy?" asked Ivi.

"Well, NOW you remember! Congratulations." said Draco with sarcasm in his voice.

"What do you want, Malfoy?!" shouted Ivi.

"You and blasted Potter sent my father to Azkaban, and you two destroyed Voldemort! And I need one thing to bring back the Dark Lord... where is the diary?" ordered Malfoy.

"I'm not telling you...never..." said Ivi.

"Well, this may change your mind... Allan! Bring the three in!" ordered Malfoy. Soon, three people came in. One, about twenty and a young man, had a lightning bolt scar and jet black hair. Another, about nineteen and also a young man, had red hair and green eyes. The third, about eighteen and a young woman, had dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. It was some old friends of Ivi.

"Harry?...Ron?...Hermione?..." she asked.

"Ivi! Don't listen to Malfoy!" exclaimed Harry.

"Shut up, Potter!" exclaimed Malfoy.

"Leave them alone!" screamed Ivi.

"Then tell me where the diary is!" ordered Draco.

"It's in the Shrieking Shack...hidden..." said Ivi.

"WHERE IS IT HIDDEN?!" screamed Malfoy.

"In a large trunk, with all the destroyed hocruxes..." explained Ivi.

"Thank you...we'll them go, but not you...We have some things to settle." said Malfoy. "Allan! Let the three go!"

"Yes, Boss." said Allan. Ivi began to cry. She was hoping that Tintin or someone will find her.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione left, they bumped into Captain Haddock and Tintin's spirit.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Harry.

_"Have you seen a young girl, about fifteen? Ginger hair?"_ asked Tintin's spirit, ignoring Harry's apology.

"Ivi? Yeah, she's been held captive by our archenemy! You must be her brother, Tintin!" said Harry.

_"Why, yes! We have to save her! Can you help us?" _asked Tintin.

"Of course we will! I've known Ivi for a long time!" said Hermione.

They didn't want to tell them about magic or Hogwarts, because they promised Ivi if they ever meet Tintin, they can't tell him where she has been for most of Tintin's life.

The adventure begins.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**This story is now going to be a X-over of Harry Potter and Tintin. I got bored, so I thought of this. Please Review! :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Zoe here! Now this going to be a crossover with Harry Potter, so it may be under the crossovers! Please Review! **

* * *

"So, how are we going to save her?" asked Harry.

_"I got an idea. Hermione, you and Ron distract the guards, then, when we regroup, we sneak in and try to find Ivi. Questions?"_ explained Tintin.

"Just one: Why are you a ghost?" asked Harry.

_"I died of a brain tumor," _answered Tintin.

"Oh... Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" exclaimed Harry.

* * *

"Hey, bastard! You wanna mess with us? Come and get us!" shouted Hermione.

"Who, me?!" shouted the guard.

"Yeah, crap-head! Come and get us!" shouted Ron.

"Why you little-!" screamed the guard. The guard called over three other guards, and they started to charge towards Ron and Hermione.

"I think we should run..." explained Ron.

"Good idea." answered Hermione. As Hermione and Ron began to run, the guards started to run a bit faster.

"Should we use our wands?" shouted Ron.

"No! We promised Ivi we wouldn't use our wands in front of Tintin! Wait 'till I say 'Now!'" said Hermione.

The guards were running faster.

"Now?" asked Ron.

"Not yet!" answered Hermione.

The guards were almost a foot away.

"Now?!" shouted Ron.

"No!" said Hermione.

One of the guards was only inches near Ron.

"NOW!" screamed Hermione.

_"Stupefy!"_ shouted Ron.

"What the-?" said the first guard. Before he could finish his sentence, he was stunned by the spell.

_"Percificus Totalus!" _shouted Hermione.

The second guard stood frozen, not even blinking his eyelids. Oh wait, he didn't have any eyelids.

_"Aguamenti!" _shouted Ron. A large blast of water washed out the last two guards.

"That should do it. Let's go back and regroup." explained Hermione.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for the chapter! There was a bunch of stuff I had to do due to Sandy! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy and Review! **

** I do NOT own Tintin or Harry Potter!**

* * *

Ivi was still in the cage, trying to think of a way to escape. She was able to untie her hands, thanks to Dean Thomas teaching he how to.

_"If only I had my wand,"_ she thought to herself. Wait a minute, her wand was on a table just a few feet away! She could just use a Summoning Charm!

_"Accio Wand"_ she whispered. The wand quickly rose and flew over to her hand.

_"Alomanora," _Ivi whispered.

The cage door opened all of a sudden. As she walked out of the cage door, she noticed she was in Malfoy Manor, where the Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, used to meet.

As she walked out of the room, she noticed someone she wished to never see again.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well, what do we have here? Ivi, isn't it?" asked Bellatrix.

"But, how are alive?! Molly killed you! I saw her!" shouted Ivi.

"Hmph, thanks to Draco, he was able to use phoenix tears and my ashes that freaking Weasley left behind, and here I am."

"You won't be here for much longer,"

"We'll see about that!_ Cruicio!_" shouted Bellatrix, pointing her wand at Ivi.

Ivi began to scream.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Hermione. As they were just starting to enter the Manor, they heard Ivi screams.

"That's Ivi!" shouted Harry.

Harry began to run. When he found Ivi, she was crying from the pain. Bellatrix was already gone, but not too far away.

"Ivi! What happened?" asked Harry.

"Bellatrix...sh-she used the Cruciatus Curse on me...wh-where's Tintin? I need to tell him." Ivi asked.

_"I'm right here. What do you need to tell me?"_ asked Tintin.

"Where've I've been for fifteen years," answered Ivi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Zoe here! Here's Chapter 7! **

**I do NOT own Tintin or Harry Potter!**

* * *

"After we were separated," explained Ivi, "I was taken to England to live with Ron's family, the Weasleys. The Burrow, that's what they the house, was crooked and looked old, but was still my new home. Before I stepped inside, Molly, Ron's mother, told me her family isn't normal. Her family is magical, and everyone in her famlily are wizards and witches. At first, I thought she was pulling my leg. But when I stepped inside, she was telling the truth. There was books flying on to bookshelves, dishes were being washed and put away by themselves. Magic is real. The house was nice, and I knew everything would be alright soon. But, on every Christmas, I just felt sad, because I didn't have my big brother to spend it with.

"Then, on my eleventh birthday, I got a letter, thinking it was from you. But actually, it was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After we had my birthday breakfast, we went to Diagon Alley, which is secretly hidden to non-magical people, or what witches and wizards call 'Muggles'. Once we got to Diagon Alley, we went to get my money. Just wanting to let you know, witch and wizard money are coins called Galleons. Once we got my money, we went to get my school supplies. First we got my wand. Once we went inside the shop, that was when I Harry, and it was his first year, too. Once we got all my supplies, it was time to go on the Hogwarts Express. Once we go to King's Cross, we had to go to Platform 9 3/4, which was hidden between Platform 9 and 10. When I got on the train, Ron and I found an empty spot on the train. Once the train left the station, Harry came in. We had a chat about where I came from and about what happened to my mom and dad, but I tried to steer clear of mom and dad. I told them about you, Tintin, and how much I missed you, and hoping to see you again. Then we met Hermione, who I think is a good friend, because she's very kind.

"Once we got to Hogwarts, we took the boats, which were small rowboats, and once you saw Hogwarts, you would think you were dreaming. Once we got to the entrance of the Great Hall, we met Professer McGonagall, who was the Transfiguration teacher. She told us about the four houses, Gryfinndor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, and how the Sorting Hat will sort us into one of the four houses. I was placed into Gryfinndor, so was Hermione, Ron, and Harry. I was glad we were sorted together. But what we didn't know, was that Voldemort was lurking in the castle.

"As the years past, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I fought Dark Forces, Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament, Harry and I fought a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, I was nearly killed by Voldemort, Harry found he had a godfather, lost his godfather, and more. But, I remember one year, our final year at Hogwarts, I didn't see Harry, Ron, and Hermione, because they were on the run, and trying to destroy Voldemort by destroying Horcruxes, pieces of a person's soul in a objects using Dark Magic. While they were doing that, Dark forces were coming to Hogwarts. Soon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were back at Hogwarts, and good timing, too. Because Voldemort was at Hogwarts, coming to take Harry and kill him. Soon, the Battle began. All of the Death Eaters and Voldemort came and the shield had broken. We were no longer safe. Hogwarts was no longer a safe place.

"I had lost many friends that day, including Fred, Lupin, our 3 third year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and his wife, Tonks, and many more. After that, Harry had to make the ultimate sacrifice. The Battle started because Voldemort was looking for Harry, so Harry had to meet him in the Forbidden Forest. He was killed, but survived, because HE was a Horcrux, because when his parents were killed, he was next, but the spell bounced back and hit Voldemort, leaving Harry his lightning bolt scar, and he was called The Boy Who Lived. He was still alive, but he fooled Voldemort, thinking he was dead. And then, there was only one Horcrux left, and that was Voldemort's snake, Nagini. I was nearly killed by that snake, but, thanks to Neville, he grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor, which Harry used to kill the Basilisk, and was full of Basilisk venom, and sliced the snake's head off. It was then the end of Voldemort.

"Through those years, Tintin, I would try to track you down, and follow your adventures by newspapers, and one day when I heard about Marlinspike, I decided to find it, which I did. I then packed my bags then came here to Belgium to find you. And when I saw Marlinspike, I stepped inside and heard you had a brain tumor, and now, here I am. On my way here, I lost contact with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and I thought I would never see them again. But now, Draco is trying to bring back Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and is going to kill anyone who gets in his way! Even me!"

* * *

**Sorry if it took so long for this chapter! I had a bad case of Writer's Block, and that's why it took so long! Read and Review, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Zoe again! Here's Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin or Harry Potter!**

* * *

_"You're kidding, right? This is a little joke?" _ asked Tintin.

"No, it's not. And I have proof." answered Ivi. She took out her wand, and pointed it to a large table.

_"Wenguardium Leviosa"_ she whispered. Soon the table started to float in mid-air. Tintin's eyes were soon filled with surprise.

_"So...y-you're..a...a..." _stuttered Tintin.

"A witch? Yeah, pretty much..." answered Ivi.

"Ivi, look out! Behind you! It's a dementor!" shouted Harry.

"Huh?" asked Ivi. Soon, eveything started to have frost. That shows there is a dementor in the area. Behind her, she felt a cold breath. Her spine froze with fear. She has a phobia of dementors. Then she felt her body go cold. The dementor was sucking up her happy memories.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ shouted Ivi. A large bolt of light came out and formed into a large owl, Ivi's Patronus. The dementor then disappeared.

"Thundering typhoons! What the hell was that?!" asked a freaked out Captain.

"That was a dementor. Dementors are horrble creatures. They suck up all your happy memories until you're left with sorrow and other negative feelings. They can also do what people call a Dementor's Kiss. That is when they suck out your soul until you don't know who you are anymore. You forget everything, even how to survive. Harry almost had a Dementor's Kiss by accident while trying to save his godfather, Sirius Black, who was accused of murder. Dementors are also the guards of Azkaban, the wizard prison." Ivi explained.

"I felt like I'll never be happy ever again," said Captain Haddock.

"Don't worry. That's normal." said Ivi.

"Well, what do we have here? Look's like a full house!" said a voice. Everyone turned around. Bellatrix was right behind them.

"I guess you weren't kidding, Ivi. Bellatrix IS back!" said Hermione.

"Let's see...an old man, Harry Potter, two Mudbloods, a ghost, and a Weasley." said Bellatrix.

"OLD MAN?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD MAN, YOU PSYCHOPATH FROM HELL!" screamed Captain Haddock.

"I'll finish you off! Calling me a psychopath! _Ardrva-_" shouted Bellatrix.

"_Percificus Totalus!" _shouted Ivi. Bellatrix suddenly froze.

"What was she going to say?" asked Captain Haddock.

"That was the Killing Curse. It would kill anyone instantly. That was what killed Harry's parents when he was a baby, and many more during the Battle." explained Ivi.

"Thanks, lass." said Captain Haddock.

"Anytime. We gotta get moving. We have to find Malfoy, and quickly!" said Ivi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone! It's me again! Here's Chapter 9! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin or Harry Potter! But I do own Ivi.**

* * *

"How much longer?" asked Allan.

"Almost there, idiot!" shouted Malfoy. As they were riding by broomsticks, they were starting to approach Hogsmeade, the little village near Hogwarts, restored and looks brand new. As if it was never destroyed, and as if there was never a battle. Then, there it was. On the outskirts of Hogsmeade, there was the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted house in Britain.

"There it is! Head down!" shouted Malfoy. As they landed on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, they started to walk towards the abandoned house.

"Let's go," said Malfoy. "The Dark Lord will return soon."

As they entered the Shack, they didn't know Ivi, Tintin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Captain Haddock were flying broomsticks right behind them. Captain Haddock was having a hard time, since he was a sailor, not a pilot.

"Look, down there! They've already entered the Shack! We have to hurry! Before it's too late!" shouted Harry.

Inside, Malfoy found the trunk, and inside the trunk, there they were. The Horcruxes. Malfoy grabbed the tattered diary. He called the Phoenix that was by the window. The Phoenix came right over.

The Phoenix began to shed tears over the diary. Ivi then entered the room, but she was too late. A black smoke came out of the diary. In that smoke, came out Voldemort.

"My lord," said Malfoy.

"Draco, thank you for bringing me back. Who is that Muggle?" asked Voldemort, pointing at Allan.

"He is my helper, my lord." answered Malfoy.

"Very well. Where is my wand?" said Voldemort.

"Right here,"

"Thank you. It looks like we have a guest." said Voldemort, looking at Ivi.

"Hello, Tom." said Ivi.

"Ivi, it has been quite some time. Where...is Harry Potter?" asked Voldemort.

"Right here," said Harry in back of Ivi.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

"He's back. We're too late." said Ivi.

"Yes. And it will be the end of you, Ivi. Goodbye. _Advra Kerdavra!" _said Voldemort

_"Stupefy!" _shouted Ivi. Ivi was quicker, and was able to stun Voldemort, and they were able to escape before someone gets killed.

"I have a feeling there will be another battle," muttered Ivi.

And she was right

* * *

**I edited because the first version of this chapter was crappy...But, it may be a little while before the next chapter is up, due to me writing two fanfics at once! Anyway, R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Zoe here! Sorry 'bout the long wait! I had a bad case of Writer's Block! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin or Harry Potter!**

A few weeks later, Voldemort had gathered new recruits to form the Death Eaters organization once again. He taught the new recruits dark magic they did not know about. And then, they were given the Dark Mark.

Meanwhile, Tintin, Captain Haddock, Ivi, Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed to Hogwarts to warn everyone. When they got to the entrance of the grand castle, they met Neville, now the Herbology professor, was at the entrance. He then noticed them rushing to the large double doors.

"Hi, Ivi! How are you?" asked Neville.

"We need to talk to McGonagall. It's urgent!" said Ivi.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Voldemort's back. And out for revenge. He brought back the Death Eaters. We fearthere will be another battle." said Ivi. Fear filled Neville's eyes.

"Follow me," he answered, his voice hoarse, like he was trying to hold back his fear. As they went upstairs, Ivi noticed the Fat Lady's painting talking to Nearly Headless Nick, or who wished he was called, Sir Nicholas.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas." said Ivi. Sir Nicholas turned around.

"Why, Ivi! What a surprise! Hello!" he said. As they made there way up to the fourth floor, Ivi and the rest of them spotted McGonagall, her hair had more gray.

"Minerva, you have some people who want to see you." said Neville. The woman turned around. She remembered them instantly. She looked straight at Captain Haddock.

"Hello, everyone. Hello, Archibald." said McGonagall, smiling. Everyone had a look of confusion on their faces, looking at Captain Haddock.

"Captain, how do you know her?" asked Ivi. Captain blushed. He grabbed something from his pocket. It was a wand. Tintin's eyes widened.

"_So…you're ALSO a wizard? Like Ivi? How come you never told me?"_ asked Tintin.

"I was a student here. Minerva was one of my teachers. She was my Transfiguration teacher. Where's Albus?" asked Captain Haddock.

Everyone was silent.

"Captain, you haven't heard? How long have you been away from the Wizard World?" asked Ivi.

"About ten years. Why?" asked Captain.

"Dumbledore died five years ago," said Harry solemnly.

"Oh…" answered Captain Haddock quietly.

"Anyway. Minerva, Voldemort has returned. We're worried that the school is in danger once again. We are here to help. We think the first years and second years should be taken somewhere safe. The rest of the students can help battle." explained Ivi. Just like Neville, fear filled McGonagall's eyes.

"Very well. Mr. Potter, I'm sure your sons would like to see you. They want to see you too, Ivi." said McGonagall. Ivi hasn't seen James and Albus "Al" Severus Potter for…well, since she left to see Tintin.

"Tintin, I think they would like to meet you. I talked about you all the time about you." Said Ivi, smiling.

"_Okay,"_ said Tintin.

"They are in the Gryffindor House, and the password is 'Fogglewart'." said McGonagall. Tintin, Harry, and Ivi walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady, the entrance to the Gryffindor House.

"Why, if it isn't two former Gryffindor students! Ivi Remi and Harry Potter! What's the password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Fogglewart," answered Ivi. The painting swayed open slowly. They rushed in quickly. Right there, sitting next to the fire, were two jet black haired boys. One with blue eyes like Harry's, and the other with green eyes.

"Dad? Ivi?" said Al.

"Hey, little man. Missed me?" laughed Ivi.

"Ivi! Oh my god! It's been forever!" said Al, running to Ivi giving her a hug.

"Wow! What year are you now, Al?" asked Ivi.

"Third. And dad gave me his Invisibility Cloak." said Al.

"Cool. I remember when we were kids, we used to sneak out during our break, and use a secret passage to Honeydukes Sweet Shoppe, and steal some sweets. Now don't do that. Okay?" said Ivi.

"Okay," said Al. Ivi turned to Harry.

"Really? You gave him your Invisibility Cloak?" said Ivi, with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"What? He really wanted." said Harry, shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyway, I'm sure you remember me always talking about my big brother, Tintin? Well, you finally get to meet him." said Ivi. Tintin entered the room.

"_Hi. I'm Tintin."_ said Tintin, waving.

"Pleasure to meet you. Ivi said she was leaving because, well, you had a brain tumor. And…it looks like you, well…passed away." said James.

"So, why are you guys here?" asked Al.

"Voldemort is back," said Harry.

"The guy that tried to kill you, dad?" said James.

"Yeah. Him." said Harry. "And he's coming to Hogwarts for revenge."

"What can we do to help?" asked James.

"Use the spells you learned when the Death Eaters and Voldemort come. And James, keep an eye on your little brother during the battle. Watch his back. You promise?" asked Harry.

"Promise. I cross my heart." said James.

"Be careful," said Ivi. "We'll be there for you guys."

"Thanks, Ivi." said Al.

"We have to go. We need to prepare for the battle." said Harry.

"'Bye, guys." said Ivi.

"'Bye," said James.

**Well! There you go! Chapter 10 of Forever! Hope you all have a Happy Holidays! R & R, please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone! It's me again! Here's Chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dot NOT own Tintin or Harry Potter!**

* * *

After dinner, Hagrid gathered the first and second years and left the castle. Soon, they were out of sight. After a few hours, jets of black smoke filled the moonlit sky. Harry and Ivi gathered the students, and took positions. Al was with his father, tears in his eyes. Tears of fear.

"Dad…what if I die? What if I don't survive?" asked Al.

"Albus Severus, you're going to be okay. I promise…I won't let anything hurt you." said Harry.

In the Great Hall, Tintin, Ivi, and the Captain were with the Gryfinndor students. The battle was imminent. She began to shed tears.

"_Ivi, you okay?"_ asked Tintin.

"Yeah. I just can't bear that we're going to lose more people. I'm worried about Al and James. I'm hoping they won't get killed…" answered Ivi.

"Look! It's them!" shouted Captain Haddock, pointing to the window. Outside, the jets of black smoke transformed into Voldemort, Draco, Bellatrix, and about 2,000 Death Eaters. During the battle, Tintin was going to discover supernatural powers he didn't know he had. Many lives will be lost. And someone will have to make the ultimate sacrifice. And it's not Harry.

The battle begins

* * *

**Well, there ya go! Sorry if it's so short! I'll try to make the next one longer!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone! Here's Chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin or Harry Potter! Ivi is mine!  
**

* * *

Ivi went to find Harry. Then, something happened. She heard a voice.

_"Ivi..." _said the voice. The voice sounded familiar. It was her father.

"Dad? Is that you?" she asked the voice.

_"Yes...I have given you powers that Tintin also has...Supernatural powers that are very strong, and can destroy Voldemort...He is after you...to kill you. Use the powers if needed.."_said her father. Suddenly, a strange golden glow came from her hands. A bright glow shot out from her hands and hit a Death Eater behind her., killing him.

"Woah...Thanks, Dad. I love you and miss you." she said.

_"I love you, too...Don't tell Tintin, though." _said Georges.

"Okay, Dad. Bye." she said. As she tried to find Harry, Al didn't notice a Death Eater behind him.

"Leave. Him. Alone." said Ivi. Again, the glow came from her hands. The Death Eater was killed.

"Ivi! What the hell was that?" asked Al.

"My dad gave me some sort of supernatural power...Don't tell Tintin, though, okay?" she whispered.

"Okay," answered Al. When she found Harry, he was crying over a body. It was James's body. Lifeless.

"No...i-it can't be...NO!" said Ivi. She rushed over to Harry.

"James! Please! Answer me!" said Ivi.

"It's too late...he's dead..." cried Harry. Ivi began to cry over his body. As the the tears fell onto the lifelles body, they sank in, causing a glow. Suddenly, his eyes opened.

"D-dad?" said James.

"JAMES! H-how?" said Harry, astonished. He looked at Ivi.

"My new powers...I guess I have healing powers, like a phoenix." said Ivi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"I heard a voice, and it was my dad's spirit. He gave me supernatural powers. Don't tell Tintin, okay? My dad told me not to." said Ivi.

"Okay. Let's go, James." said Harry, grabbing his son's hand to help him up.

* * *

**There ya go! Wow, Ivi now has supernatural powers! I may have the next chapter up after Christmas, but don't worry. After this story, I may do a prequel of Ivi's life after she was separated from Tintin! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone! Zoe here! Here's Chapter 13! R&R, please! I love to hear positive reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin or Harry Potter!**

* * *

The grand castle was beginning to crumble. Already, they had lost 100 students. The body were soon missing, as if they disintegrated. And worse, Ivi and Harry couldn't find Tonks and Lupin's son, Teddy.

Meanwhile, Tintin and Captain Haddock were fighting back-to-back. Suddenly, Bellatrix came out of nowhere.

"_Crucio!"_ she shouted, pointing her wand at Captain Haddock. He began to scream.

"_LEAVE. HIM. ALONE!"_ screamed Tintin. The white glow around him turned to a golden glow. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, they let out a blinding light. Bellatrix froze. After a few seconds, she exploded into a black mist. The Captain got up.

"Thundering typhoons…what was that?" said Captain.

"_I…don't know…I must have some sort of…power…"_ answered Tintin.

The battle lasted for hours. Suddenly, everyone stopped. Students began to scream. Voldmeort was heard everywhere.

"_I know all of you want to be left alone…I will give you freedom, if you give me Harry Potter, and Ivi Remi, and bring them to the forest…If you do not give me Ivi Remi and Harry Potter in four hours, you will all perish…give me Harry Potter and Ivi Remi, and I will let all of you free." _said Voldemort. The battle then raged on. Ivi and Harry then found Tintin and the Captain.

"Quick! We have to hide! Where's Ron and Hermione?" said Ivi.

"We're over here!" shouted Hermione. Ivi turned around. A Death Eater was behind Hermione. The golden glow came from Ivi's hands again. The Death Eater was killed.

"Come on!" said Ivi.

When they found the Room of Requirement, they found a large place to hide.

"_Ivi…you have the same power as me…how?" _ asked Tintin

"Long story. I'll tell you later." answered Ivi.

"What are we going to do?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. I'll go." said Ivi.

"_No. I won't let you, Ivi. I'm not losing you!" _ said Tintin.

"Me too." said Harry.

"We're not letting you guys go." said Hermione

"It's okay, guys…We'll…We'll be okay. We promise." said Ivi. Ivi and Harry stood up.

"Goodbye, everyone…we'll miss all of you." said Ivi. She began to cry. Ivi and Harry left the Room of Requirement.

When they got to the forest, they saw Voldemort. He turned around.

"Both of you came to die. Ladies first." said Voldemort. Ivi stepped up. She closed her eyes.

"_Advra Kerdarvra!"_ shouted Voldemort. The green light came out.

Ivi was killed.

* * *

**Don't worry! It's not the end of our friend, Ivi! You'll see! I guess this is a little early...Anyway, Read and Review! Thanks!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone! Here's Chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin or Harry Potter!**

The room was bright. Sunshine was shining in. Ivi was just waking up.

_What happened?_ She thought. _Oh yeah. Voldemort killed me._

"Not really, Iv." said a voice. Ivi turned around. She saw her parents. Not just her parents. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Teddy, Harry's parents, and Mad-Eye.

"What do you mean?" asked Ivi.

"Remember, Ivi? Your dad gave you powers. Those powers can keep you alive. Harry should be here soon." said Fred.

"How's Tintin?" asked Ivi's mother.

"Fine. He already discovered his powers…I didn't tell him, though." answered Ivi.

"Here's Harry," said Fred. Ivi turned around. There was Harry, wearing no glasses, and had clean clothes.

"Harry…" said Ivi. She ran to him, falling into his arms.

"It's good to see you, too…." said Harry, smiling.

"Hello, Harry…How's George?" asked Fred, laughing a little.

"Still doing the jokes…He still says he's 'holy'." said Harry, pointing to where George got his ear blown off.

"That's still a pathetic ear joke…" said Fred, laughing.

"We can't leave the boys alone…we want to go back." said Harry.

"Okay…and Ivi, you still have your powers...just wanting to let you know…" said Ivi's father.

Then, Ivi and Harry found themselves in the forest, lying on the ground. They had to stay there, motionless.

For now…

**They you are! Sorry if it sucks. I may change it to something better some other time. Just not now. And after this story, I'm going to do a PREQUEL!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone! It's me again! Here's Chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin or Harry Potter!**

Voldemort and the Death Eaters began to walk towards the castle. Everyone stopped. James saw his father and Ivi being carried by a Death Eater, motionless.

"NO! DAD! IVI!" screamed James, tears filling his eyes.

"Harry Potter and Ivi Remi are dead! And there's nothing you can do!" shouted Voldemort.

"That's what you think…" said a voice. Voldemort turned around. Ivi was standing, helping Harry up. All of a sudden, a sword appeared in Ivi's hand. It was the Sword of Gryffindor.

"You killed my father. You tried to kill James and Al. AND YOU KILLED EVERYONE DEAR TO ME! THIS. ENDS. NOW!" screamed Ivi furiously. She began to charge towards Voldemort. She stabbed Voldemort right in the chest, where his cold and evil heart is.

Voldemort fell to the ground. Blood flowed out of his chest. He began to turn to black smoke. Soon, he was gone.

The Death Eaters turned to smoke, too, as if they were joining their master in the deepest pit of hell.

"_Ivi…You…You did it!" _said Tintin.

"Just one more thing, Tintin. Come here for a second." said Ivi. Tintin walked towards Ivi.

"Hold my hand," said Ivi. Tintin grabbed her hand, and it stayed. Ivi began to mutter an ancient spell long forgotten. She found it in an old spell book. A silver glow appeared from her hand. Ivi closed her eyes. A glow appeared around Tintin. He slowly rose from the ground.

"Close your eyes," said Ivi. Tintin listened to his sister. He closed his eyes. His transparent skin turned to his normal skin tone. His body temperature changed from cold to normal. His clothes were now a plaid shirt, jeans, and black converses. His body became solid. He slowly landed on the ground. The eerie white glow was gone.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"You're living once again…I found the spell from a book I found in Diagon Alley. Someone wanted to get rid of it, so I bought it from them. He said it contains spells that are over a thousand years old…Before Hogwarts was built." explained Ivi.

"So, I'm not dead anymore?" asked Tintin.

"Yeah," said Ivi, smling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Everyone! Here's Chapter 16! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin or Harry Potter!**

Everyone celebrated that night. Over 8,350 lives were lost during the battle. 4,000 are missing. 200 of the missing were found. The number is rising.

During the feast, Ivi didn't show up.

"Where's Ivi?" asked Captain Haddock.

"I don't know. I'll go check the common room." said Harry.

"Okay," said Hermione. Harry got up from the table, and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. When he walked in, he saw Ivi by the fire. She was silent, just staring into the fire.

"Harry? Can I tell you something?" asked Ivi.

"Anything, Ivi." answered Harry.

Ivi was silent for a second.

"For a while now…I, um…want to be…more than friends…" said Ivi. Harry was astonished.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yes…" said Ivi.

"'Cause…I've felt the same way...for a long time…after Ginny left." said Harry.

"Oh…" said Ivi. She got up from her seat. She walked towards Harry. She closed her eyes. Her lips met Harry's. For a while, they just stood there. Soon, Ivi stepped back, her face red.

"Why don't we go back to the celebration…by the way, that was _very_ brave of you…to go and kill Voldemort." said Harry.

"Thanks," said Ivi. Harry and Ivi walked out of the common room to join the celebration.

**Just one more chapter left! After that, I'll do a prequel about Ivi's life before this! Happy Holidays, everyone!**


	17. Epilogue

**Hi Everyone! Here's the epilogue for Forever! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin or Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Few years later...**

"Are you okay, Ivi?" asked Hermione, helping Ivi with her dress.

"Yeah...I'm okay...just nervous." said Ivi.

"That's normal for brides...they get nervous on their wedding day...okay, you're all set! Take a look!" said Hermione. Ivi turned to the large mirror. What she saw reminded her of a fairy tale. The dress was a pale rose color, and was long and had one strap with a white rose on tied to it. Her long ginger hair was put into a french braid. She did not have much make-up on. Her bouquet had pale roses, lilacs, and baby's breath wrapped in a neatly tied white ribbon.

"It's...I love this." said Ivi, smiling.

"Ready to go?" asked Hermione.

"I guess," said Ivi. As she walked out, Captain Haddock, no longer an alcoholic, held Ivi's hand. As they walked down the aisle, Rose, Hermione and Ron's daughter, dropped red rose petals down the aisle. Hugo, Rose's little brother, carried the rings. Standing there, was Harry, wearing his white tuxedo, wearing contacts, and smiling. When Ivi got to Harry, Captain Haddock stood next to Tintin, who was crying.

"What's the matter, lad?" whispered the Captain.

"It's just that my little sister is now getting married...I remembered when we just kids, I would watch her back, and I was always there for her. Now, she older, now getting married...I'm gonna miss her..." said Tintin.

"It's alright, lad...she may come see us sometime...who knows, we may get to spend Christmas with her..." said Captain Haddock. After the ceremony, everyone drove to an ocean park near Marlinspike to have the reception. A few hours later, the deejay announced the last song for the night. And it was Ivi's favorite song. Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's. Al sat in his seat. Rose walked towards him.

"Wanna dance?" she asked, holding out her hand. Al accepted. Harry and Ivi were the first ones to begin to dance. Ivi began to shed tears.

"What's wrong, Ivi?" asked Harry.

"It's just been five years since the battle, and we lost Teddy...and other lives." said Ivi.

"It's okay...I'm sure he's happy with his parents..." said Harry, smiling.

"I'm glad we can just settle down now...it's all over..." said Ivi.

"Me, too." said Harry.

And after the wedding, Harry and Ivi packed their bags to go on their honeymoon. They thought the kids could stay at Marlinspike Hall while Ivi and Harry were in Hawaii, since the kids never been.

Nothing about the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Everything was peaceful.

Fin

* * *

**That's the end! The prequel will come out after New Years Day! Bye for now! Happy New Year Everyone! :)**

**Tintin's Girlfriend  
**


End file.
